<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Child (on hiatus) by KawaiiDragon28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974968">The Lost Child (on hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiDragon28/pseuds/KawaiiDragon28'>KawaiiDragon28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Orphans, Other, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiDragon28/pseuds/KawaiiDragon28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Sam, who dies and ends up in hell.<br/>There she meets people that reveal shocking news about her past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be mean in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. She was sitting in the back row drawing in her notebook. The only thing she could actually draw was flowers. Sam had always found them fascinating. The way each and every one was different. They were all grey though, since she was only using a regular pencil. She took a quick glance at the clock. The class was almost finished anyways, so there wasn't any point in doing any work now. She packed up her stuff and sat ready to leave.  </p><p>When the bell rang, she hurried out of the classroom. The clouds were a dark gray, and it was raining. There wasn't a single person in sight. Sam pulled her hoodie up and started walking home. It seemed like the whole town was staying inside. She couldn't blame them though. The temperatures were always low this time of the year. </p><p>After 15 minutes of walking, Sam was finally home. Well, the term "home" wasn't exactly accurate though, she lived in a small old house at the edge of the city. Sam was an orphan and had been bouncing around from one foster home to another, until an old widow named Ingrid had agreed to take her in at the age of 14. Ingrid had shown her a lot of affection and care in the beginning, but after all these years, she didn't bother anymore. Sam was now 17, and mostly the only one doing anything in the house, including making dinner, paying the bills, and working three side jobs. Ingrid was mostly just sitting in her room watching TV these days. </p><p>Sam pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Once inside, she took off her boots, and closed the door. She pulled out some frozen chicken and set the oven to 250 degrees. While waiting for the oven to warm up, she went and laid down on the couch. She was already so tired from staying up studying last night, that it didn't take her long to drift off. </p><p>Sam eventually woke up when she heard Ingrid screaming. When she opened her eyes, everything was an orange blur. The whole room was on fire, and full of smoke. She got up and coughed, then started looking for a fire extinguisher. Sam pulled her hoodie up over her nose to make sure she didn't breathe in the smoke. She didn't really know much about fire and smoke. Yes, they did teach this stuff at school, but Sam never paid attention to anything but gym classes. </p><p>When she finally managed to reach the extinguisher, she heard a loud crack over her. Sam looked up, just in time to see something huge falling towards her. Before she could react, everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! This first chapter was kinda short, but I will try to make the next ones longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arriving in Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam finds herself in the streets of hell. Lucifer and Lilith get introduced.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam woke up, laying against something hard and cold. It felt like her whole body was on fire, and yet, she was freezing. She slowly forced her eyelids open and looked around her. The sky was a crimson red, and she was laying in the middle of a road. She could spot several strange looking buildings around her with glowing neon signs.   </p><p>As she started slowly getting up, she spotted a car racing towards her direction. Sam sprinted out of the road as fast as she could, throwing herself out of the road just in time to avoid the car. She watched the car speed by her, and barely caught a glance of the person driving. From what she saw, it looked like a monster from a nightmare. He looked like a mix of some sort of animal and a demon. The strange creature wasn't wearing any clothes either. </p><p>She just now noticed the fact that she herself wasn’t wearing anything, and that parts of her skin were covered in grey scales. Her body color was a bit paler than it used to be, but from what she could see her body shape was still the same. She couldn't really see her face, but her hair seemed to be the same. It was platinum blond, and reached down to her shoulders. </p><p>This was when Sam started panicking. What the fuck was going on? Was she dreaming? The last she could remember was the fire. Was she in a coma? Or was She dead? This couldn’t possibly be the afterlife? Right? </p><p>After almost having a mental breakdown, Sam had now come to the conclusion that she was in fact, in hell. Everything was way too clear to be a dream, and she could feel pain. She had found that out the hard way, by cutting herself on glass shard.  </p><p>Sam was now on her way to the closest building, to see if she could find out any more information about hell. She knew absolutely nothing about the place. Well, she had of course heard stories about torture, eternal flames, etc., but so far, the place seemed pretty chill to her.</p>
<hr/><p>The king of hell was not a person who was easily worried. In fact, he had only been truly worried a couple of times in his long, long life. But right now he was. He was truly worried. As he walked the corridors of his castle his breath was heavy, and his eyes were glowing in a shade of crimson red. He had to get to there as fast as possible, he was already late. He quickened his pace as he rounded another corner, and was finally in view of his destination. The dining room.  </p><p>Lucifer scanned the room, the table was full of all kinds of delicious food, all of the finest quality. High quality food wasn’t that normal in hell, since it was almost impossible to grow anything down here. Finally, his eyes reached the head of the table, where his darling wife sat. </p><p>She was wearing a long blood red dress and had her hair long hair flowing around her. Her usual blissful expression was now full of anger. Her eyes were cold as ice, glowing a bright color of white.  </p><p>“You’re late.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter, hope you like it! I will try to post more as soon as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>